Not The Kittens Again
by Perhaps I can Fly
Summary: I was just another ordinary girl, it was just another ordinary day. But when I find a cardboard filled with kittens outside my door, my life was twisted up, down, left and right. Is that kitten glaring at me? On dear...
1. Chapter 1 Me

**Hey guys, sorry for not writing for a really long time, I've been busy. I've been rewriting this fanfiction to make it longer and better, and I hope you'll enjoy it**. **All the other chapters would also receive a makeover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of One Piece**

Was all this really a dream? Did my impossibly-difficult-to-grant wish finally come through?

As the final, melodious sounds of the usually dull bell rang through the slowly crowding corridors, my heart filled with a thousand dreams, mostly those of what I could spend the next unexpected week of holidays doing, adding another two days to the seven due to it already being Friday. Quickly filling my leather sack with my various stationary, I swung the fashionably designed (and expensive) bag pack over my bony shoulder and, surprisingly, followed the rest of the crowd in the squeeze to freedom.

The atrocious red lockers that lined the hallway no longer blinded my poor eyes as I struggled valiantly towards the light at the end of the over-crowded corridor, resisting that itching panic to roll up in a ball and cry at the sight of so many people.

As I passed through those two physical barriers cutting me from the infinite outdoor space, my arms involuntarily threw themselves upwards, finally freed from the constricting space of the crowds of students. My leather bag bounced gently against my back, carrying nothing but my laptop, the rest of my useless schoolbooks long dumped and forgotten in my locker. Homework, what homework?

Just another ordinary student. Just another ordinary day. You probably wouldn't know me, and vice versa. My name's Vii D. Summers, and I study at the Newton Morrison High School, a private school located in the heart of California. I was born in some private hospital, raised somewhere in this mass of land known as the United States of America, and as far as my immature 17 year old mind can remember, have stayed firmly planted on the land known as home.

The sun was rolling high across the sapphire sky, beating down mercilessly on both living and non-living creatures alike, anyone and anything that dared step under its infinite domain. My glimmering silver umbrella shimmered in the radiating light, keeping my frail self cool as I snapped my fingers, allowing the microchip phone under the skin of my left palm to visualize the hologram of a dial pad, before I dialed the number I was so well versed in. My flats hardly made no sound on the cemented pathway, making my quiet way towards the lonely carpark, where despite the vast space, its only occupants were my beloved and a few scum-looking cars that belonged to cheapskates.

It was hardly a few rings before the all-too-familiar voice of Sebastian resounded into my phone. Sebastian had been my butler for countless numbers of years, even since before I was born, and had been my loyal servant after my parents had became extremely busy with their sudden . He maintained the entire household for my parents and I, while we were busy or free, including cleaning my extremely untidy bedroom (an understatement), managing the rest of our vast number of invisible servants (I hardly see them), and cooking all three meals.

As soon as Sebastian picked up the phone, I happily relayed the good news to him, before passing on some of my orders. "Cancel all my dance classes and tell all those bastards that they're fired. Move the meeting with the client to Monday. Give everyone a day off tomorrow; I have no need for them. Tell the factories to get ready for a spot check on Tuesday. And give my babies a bubble bath, I want them ready by Sunday."

"Of course, young Mistress."

With that, he hung up, most probably off to relay all my orders via word of mouth or via phone.

Why did I, a seventeen-year-old teenager, have factories, servants and clients? Starting from the beginning, basically, Newton Morrison High School is a rich man school. One didn't get in based on grades. It was all based on money. People turned up for school in expensive sports models or limousines, usually driven by chauffeurs cause they couldn't get off their lazy asses long enough to even learn to drive. Students carried branded bags for schoolbooks and had purses stuffed full with credit cards. All the parents are either top lawyers or doctors or government workers, or even occasionally, businessman.

So naturally, my parents were filthy rich from owning a very lucrative business, and wanting me to one day run the business, decided to give me a portion to run as well. I ran the networking and innovation area of the factory, which my parents were either overconfident in my abilities or plain stupid. Who knows.

The cool thing about this was that my parents would have to **buy** my innovations from me and my separate testing plants, and all the profits would go into my pocket, making me (easily) the wealthiest girl at school. Not that I tell anyone. Ha. I would, actually. One day. And I'll laugh at their astonished faces.

On weekends, it's usually just meeting clients to establish contacts, more designing, going down to the testing plant, and of course, ensuring that no secrets were leaked.

School wasn't very hard, on purpose (to allow everyone to graduate), and didn't take much out of me, your normal, typical severely anemic girl. I skip all sorts of physical activity, and enjoy the shade and iced lemonade while laughing evilly when those fat kids are made to run rounds. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of those kids made to exercise. Their faces were precious.

I finally stopped in front of my baby, my dearest and most favorite car. My beautiful yellow Volkswagen Beetle. It glimmered under the unforgiving sun, naturally, being polished once every three days. Fishing out the keys, the melodic harmony echoed throughout the deserted carpark as the keys rang against each other. I didn't hesitate to flee from the school. After all, who wanted to actually spend more time than necessary at this hellhole?

The green countryside rolled past my window, the fresh air, before I reached my final destination, my lovely retreat, personal paradise in the middle of acres after acres of green fauna and flora. An isolated island within the land, my delicately designed single-floor castle, my home. Even though my parents own many different houses throughout the rest of the world, this will still be my only home. 30 different rooms, a ballrooms which I have never used, personal cinema, spa, swimming pool, arcade, you name it, we own it. But being severely anemic and somewhat friendless has its limitations, usually meaning that I'm left to game with myself. It gets lonely sometimes.

The steel gates quietly swung open, greeting me back into the warm, loving arms of my motherly home. My precious car knew which way to go, the garage a large side expansion of the mansion, the newest wing to be built. We soon chugged to a stop in one of the many lots, and I bid my baby goodbye before making my way towards the main house, my keys already nestled safely in my small hands. But just as I was about to turn the key in the door, like always, Fate decided to test my luck, and put a cardboard box directly at my doorstep. Me being me, I didn't see it.

"FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2 Kittens In the House!

The original kick of the box had awoken the seven kitties sleeping soundly inside the box. Crocodile rubbed his furry head wearily, trying but failing to rub off the incoming headache he was sure he received from the less-than-acceptable mode of transportation (teleportation), the sudden transformation into a four-legged furry, domestic mammal, and the sudden change in environment.

He had been signing papers at his office in Albasta when all of a sudden; he was picked up by an invisible force and flung across the room. Strangely enough, instead of colliding with his tank full of his beloved Bananawani, he found himself sailing right through the tank and straight into another dimension (he assumed) before he blacked out. And found himself as a kitten, in a black dingy box, with none other than the rest of the Shichibukai (which he was thankful for to a certain extent; no paperwork!) He reeled himself to one corner of the box. "Where the hell am I?"

He glared at the rest from his dusty corner as if they were the four (six) Horsemen of the Apocalypse. "Why are _you guys _here? Why the hell am I stuck with you guys?"

"That's what we all want to know, Crocodile." The world's greatest swordsman replied, with hardly a emotion written on his face. But the twitch of his eye and the obvious irritation behind his yellow eyes gave it all away. _His sword dammit. Why the hell was he stuck with these... morons without his sword._

Moria moaned a little, rubbing one furry paw over his sore head where he had collided with the floor of the cardboard box during his transportation, before he opened one eye, took a look around at the others, and closed his eye."My zombies…"

"Fufufu, no one cares about your ugly zombies." Even the pink kitty seemed to be quite irritated at being crapped into a box with the rest, judging by the size of the vein budging out on his forehead. Probably just needed something to lash out at.

"You…" Claws were drawn, tongues were wagging, and bodies were tense.

Jimbe, the biggest blue kitten in the box, seeing that the first World War Kitty was about to be started, stepped in between the two to stop the impending war. "Let's just calm down and think rationally."

Of the seven kitties, only one (and particularly beautiful one) female kitten seemed to have already straightened herself up in the middle of the box."I'm too beautiful to be in this dingy box with _**men**_!"

Her attempt to replicate her famous pose was an utter failure.

All activity in the box hustled to a stop as everyone turned to look towards the source of pure infuriating noise, before realizing who just spoke, and drawled their faces. "Shut up Hancock."

"Hmph!"

The sudden levitation on the box interrupted all following conversation. A different female voice was clearly heard from the outside.

**Back to my POV**

I picked the what-seemed-to-be-a-light-box-but-is-actually-very-heavy cardboard box and struggled to bring it into the house. Dumping it onto the coffee table, I slumped onto a nearby couch, the carrying having taken everything out of me. "Stupid heavy box. I bet Fate is just trying to kill me, knowing I have anemia and all…"

I jabbed a pocketknife into duct tape, and pulled, revealing none other than… kittens.

"Is this some kind of a joke…?"

The kittens looked up at me, probably questioning my mental health. Was that one glaring at me?

I picked up the one that seemed to be glaring, and looked him straight in his puny black eyes. "Look here, mister. You got yourself into this. DO NOT start glaring at me."

Placing him back with his kitty friends, I took another look around the box. This was definitely a joke. No kittens in this entire freakin world are of those weird color combinations or size. It's practically in-kittenane. But neither could I leave these poor creatures out. That would be defying all the laws I lived by. One: never ever go shopping in the personal hellhole (cough shopping belt cough). Two: never ignore the needs of animals, no matter what the species.

That means: I will invite even a tiger into my house if it was staving outside my house. It's like your mum telling you never to cross the road without your eyes closed. Insanity, isn't it?

Sigh, me and my stupid knowledge. Somehow or another, there's this spine-tingling sense of something that something is going to happen if I brought in the box of kittens. I just knew it. But still... they are kittens.

I gave another sigh. Activating my phone once more, to the strange curious glances of the kittens ( I knew they were abnormal, probably mutated kittens of sorts), I called my parents. The dial tone came on, and I stood there, waiting patiently as my mum would probably be fumbling around her handbag to retrieve her phone. Finally, the tone gave way to my mum's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum, it's Vii."

"Oh hi dear, what do you need?"

Always straight to the point. "I found some kitties, can I keep them? Please?"

She laughed. "Of course dear, why not? Go ahead. Make some friends. See you soon."

She hung up and I grinned triumphantly, feeling as if I won the entire world. But sadly, nothing happened, no phone calls, no presidents arriving to kneel and kiss my feet. I felt quite disappointed.

I looked down at the box. "Sebastian!"

No answer. That lazy bastard was probably hiding somewhere with the pretense of having something to do. Nevermind. I will do it myself.

I left the top of the box open, knowing that the kittens would probably appreciate a bit of fresh air, as I struggled to carry the box to my room. Walking from the front door to the coffee table with the box already took all the breath out of me. Imagine carrying that very same box all the way, up the stairs, to my room.

Well, simply to say, it nearly killed me. I placed the box on the floor, pushed it over to let the kittens out, irregardless of whatever brain damage the kitties might suffer due to said action, before collapsing on the bed, the carry having taken everything out of me. My surroundings blacked out before I could even register what happened.

Stupid fate.


	3. Chapter 3 Damn Demon

"**AWOOHOHOOOOOWUEURJJJSKKKKAWLLLLLLLHOOOOOOOO!"**

I flipped a shit when my phone suddenly rang out. I mean, wouldn't you? It was metal blasting out of my **palm**, for goodness sake! And I firmly believe everyone else would have the same ridiculous reaction (I assume) that I had, which would be to immediately jump (3 feet) out of bed. Guess where I landed?

Pfft. I didn't land. I soared into the stars and landed in the arms of a beautiful black-haired, freckled pirate with the most gorgeous abs I have ever seen.

Hadihaha. I wish.

My back collided with the carpeted ground (I blame the ground, who obviously collided with me first) and my hand flew to my poor abused back. Ignoring the ringing phone for just a moment in time, I proceeded to give the floor a good smack. "Stupid floor.

But when I finally turned to give my phone some attention, what I saw made me feel like burning my eyes. On the screen was a mutated picture of my Pirate God of Sex (Guess who). Oh my One Piece, where did his abs go?! What happen to his perfect figure? Was that a small DICK?!

I gave a loud, unearthly, piercing shriek that most possibly resounded around the house. And I knew how the culprit was. "SEBASTIAN!"

I quickly changed the picture, permanently deleted that horrendous blasphemy, deactivated my phone, swiped my hand under the fluffy, comfortable bed, grabbing the chopper I kept under my bed, and ran out of the room. Okay, okay, I mean shuffle out of the room. And only to find my butler, one of the only people allowed inside my house, spoiling the well awake kittens downstairs. My eyes narrowed. "Oh my One Piece above, you are so **dead."**

He kind of ignored me. I guess he could sense/see my foul mood when it appeared. I mean, he practically was the root cause of it. I really wanted to kill him.

But I decided to just hold for a while. Placing the chopper between my two palms, I lifted it towards my ceiling. "Oh mighty God of Sex, let this chopper fly straight and true and kill the demon that degraded you."

Of course, nothing happened and the chopper rounded a bend and ended up in the wall a few feet away from that son of a blasphemy.

"Fuck. I knew he was a demon."

Sebastian gave a chuckle. "Don't worry so much. Of course the young mistress would miss, if not, I would be undeserving of being the butler of this household. And that the master and mistress would be upset because I would be unable to protect the young mistress."

"And that he is secretly a demon that could resist the effects of divinity." I added under my breath, settling to just sit at the dining table and flipping him the bird.

Was he talking to the kittens instead me?

The kittens probably didn't understand him. They just froze and stared at the chopper. Fuck that demon….

**Third person POV**

God of ... Sex? Looks like every other kitten picked up on that, cause the weird stares were kind of hard to miss.

**Vii's POV**

The kitten was staring. That kitten was **staring**. Well, to be fair, all the kittens were staring, but that one was giving me a **weird** stare. How in the world could kittens stare? But it was. The same one that was staring at me from the box.

And do you know it is **rude **to stare? Cause it is.

I picked up Mr. I-Love-Staring-Cause-It's-So-Fucking-Rude from the ground without breaking eye-contact, and continued staring it down as I sat it on the table. The same brown and purple little dipshit.

"Look kitty, I don't know why you love staring so much, but I ain't losing this time."

The two of us continued in our little silent staring match, until finally, about two minutes later, it blinked, and I swooped in joy. Haha.

"Beat that, kitty! So, stop! Staring! At! Me!"

I pumped my fist in the air, did a little jiggle of joy, before sitting back down and realizing that Sebastian and the rest of the kitty had seen the show. Damn that was embarrassing.

I waved one hand in the air. "You did not see me just have a staring competition with a kitten."

Sebastian chuckled and off he went.

The rest just continued staring.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Wanna fight, punks?"

They scattered.

Ah, good days.


	4. Chapter 4 Naming in Progress

**Beta'd by flyintofu (Re-edit version)**

The morning passed quickly, with breakfast masticated and deglutted, and the kittens nearly gouging themselves silly, as if they hadn't eaten in years. I smiled as I saw the brown and slightly purple kitten literally inhaled his turkey while the black and yellow one bit into his food gingerly. Simply adorable.

I gave a chuckle when the furries finally finished their breakfast, and the Brown and Purple one looked at my nearly empty plate with a look of disbelief. The untouched sausage sat there, like some sacred object on a holy plate in some weird temple in some weird place which was in some weird ancient civilization of some weird country… You get my point.

"Why aren't I eating? Well, I'm not really hungry, so you can have it, uhh…"

… Thinking in process… Brown, perharps? Purple? Brown and Purple? Soil?

…And since it's a guy, it can't be named Lavender…

"Charmer."

I gave a huge grin. "Perfect name for a perfect furry."

Then I turned to my other favourite, Mr. Black and Yellow. "Ummm….. Hawk."

The rest I left to Sebastian (who by the way, couldn't give a proper name to another _object_ for his life)

The big blue kitten was named "Teardrop". And I weep for humanity/the kittens/Sebastian.

The what-seemed-to-be-stitched one was "Stitches". And I was in stitches too. Of laughter, that is.

The overly pink one was called "Fluff". Well done, Sebastian. But I guess kittens don't count as a type of genre.

The big, bear-like furry was called "Teddy". Really, I'm starting to think this is some sort of joke on me by Fate.

The only female was christened "Cutie". … No comments needed.

I think the only good name was mine. I pushed my barely eaten sausage to Charmer, and Hawk (but mostly to Charmer). "You can have it." Charmer was certainly kind of cute, even as a kitten. If he was a human male, he would drop dead gorgeous. But off with the subject before I can start drooling. Bad subject!

The little, adorable kitten gave an almost quizzical look at me, before meowing his thanks and started on his extra serving, Hawk tucking in as well, while the rest on the floor looked up, jealous and some even drooling. Was Stitches trying to climb the table? I shrugged at his failure of an attempt. Desperation always drove mankind, or in this case, kittykind, to do crazy things

"Whatever furries. I'm going back to sleep." I gave a yawn and a pat to Charmer's head. "Good morning."

And I trudged up the stairs.

**Crocodile's POV**

I looked at the girl who gave me her sausage. I then started making faces at the rest of the morons below, whom seemed only interested in stealing my food. Sticking my tongue out at them, I turned back to Mihawk, who was also, nibbling off (helping himself to) the other end of the other end of my sausage.

I smirked at the unfortunate souls below. Too bad for them.

However, as I turned back, the girl, known as Vii, patted my head and then headed back upstairs. Seriously? Back to sleep?

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Dracule shrugged his shoulders. "I only sleep 4 hours a day."

"Masochist." Personally I felt that people like that would die younger than normal people.

Shrug. He, apparently, couldn't care less.

I gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to finish my sausage. What an unusual girl.

Definition of unusual:

Sleeps more than once a day. Check.

Eats hardly anything. Check.

Who knows what could be next? Keeps a chopper under her bed? Perhaps.

Tossing the remaining uneaten sausage off the table and onto the floor for the morons to finish, I decided it was high time to do a little snooping. Why?

Cause I'm bored.

And the rest have stupid names. I don't hang out with stupidly named people. Come to think of it, I really am kind of lucky.

Wait a minute. I'm no pet! Why should I be give a name?

Clawing my furry head over the problem wasn't worth my time and effort, but I did it anyway. And just as I was pacing back and forth, debating inside my head for an answer, I didn't see Gecko Moria aka 'Stitches', peeping over the top of the table…

* * *

><p><strong>Moria's POV<strong>

Damn that was some good turkey. I wonder whether there's more? I swaddled away from the now empty dinner plate, looking up at the dinner table where only two kittens had the privilege off sitting at. That was unfair.

How come that stinking reptile got more sausage? I want some too. Just as I thought that, the ugly paw of Crocodile peered over the top of the table, pushing some half-eaten sausage off. We weren't some savages! I definitely wouldn't eat leftovers. An evil plan started to stir in my furry head. Looking at the intricate designs on the table leg, it should be simple enough to find enough footholds to reach the top. Then, once I'm on top, I will poke that stinking reptile's ass and hear him yondle. Kehehehe.

Standing directly below the table gave me shadow cover, so I quickly clawed my way up the table leg using my claws and different footholds. Finally, I sneeked a peek over the top of the table, with the rest of the kittens (save the two on the table) looking up to see what I was doing. Like a ninja, I silently made my way behind that fat reptile and ...

YEOW! That hurt dammit!

A fork to the ass is not fun. He set a trap, didn't he? That sneaky bastard!


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Ho Ho

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time. Taking a major exam. Enjoy.**

The furious sound of tapping echoed from inside the room, accompanied with the loud blasting of metal. Even with the numerous numbers of various cushions stuffed in different places around the room, the music still, perhaps, echoed into the surrounding corridor. Hawk and Charmer looked up from their refrigerator food raid, quite disturbed at the 'music' echoing from the room, which mostly included some man screaming and the almost continuous beating of drums. The seven kittens, drawn by the noise from the room, quickly made their way over to investigate the source of the noise.

But it all quickly came to a stop with the sad 'Game Over', a furious throwing of the controller, and a loud roar of anger. "UNFAIR! STUPID GAME!"

I grabbed the nearest cushion on the ground, and threw it at the polished white Wii. "Cheat!"

The sudden outburst of energy drained me, and I sunk into the nearest silk pillow, still muttering unhappily about how the game was out to get me. Luckily for me, my butler had a sixth sense for my bad moods. He came in almost immediately after the cheat of a game had 'game-overed' me, with my happy drink. Grabbing the drink, the kittens that trailed in and watched (in awe) as I gulped down the can of Coke within mere seconds. Beat that, Guinness!

Passing the now empty can back to Sebastian, I sighed in dismay, slumping dismayingly into the stack of cushions. "I'm bored. I hate this stupid game."

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess you can explore the attic."

My right eyebrow perked up. "Attic?"

To give a general layout of my house, it has, firstly, three stories. The first two are completely occupied by my several equipment. However, the third storey, the attic, was completely out-of-bounds to me since my parents' time. The attic was only accessible through a trapdoor in one of the rooms' ceilings, this room's ceiling, but I have never bothered much. My eyes swished upwards. I have always wondered what was in there that was such a big secret.

"You know, I am so _conveniently_ leaving the house to stock up on our food supply, and," he sighed dramatically. "The mistress is so bored, it wouldn't hurt to explore the _forbidden_ attic, and I wouldn't know a thing."

My second eyebrow joined the first in complete surprise. "You're letting me explore the attic?"

"Oh, no. It's forbidden. But you know, I am leaving now, and I will only be gone for half an hour, and _I won't see a thing."_

Ah ha. What a plan. I nodded, and dismissed Sebastian for his 'shopping trip'. I knew he probably wasn't going to leave, but instead, hang around some other part of the house, because he just went shopping yesterday. Oh well.

The moment he left the room and closed the door behind him, I turned to the current present kittens, rubbing my hands with glee. "Let's get going, shall we?"

A total lie. I spent the next fifteen minutes trying to stack all my pillows into a large enough stack (because I stupidly never though of using a _chair_)so that I could reach the ceiling. Then, I spent another ten minutes climbing the unsteady tower of cushions before I finally managed to enter the trapdoor. Once above, I collapsed onto the floor. Turning my head, I watched as the kittens easily leaped up from the ground, round the pillows, and into the attic as if they were running on flat ground.

"Idiotic bastards," I murmured.

Finally, sitting up, I took a good look at the dust around me. That was not figurative. All there was was dust. Nothing else.

"Really?" My eyebrows crept up in suspicion. My parents have been keeping me out of the attic because of dust?

"Something's wrong here…"

A sudden meow out of the blue nearly gave me a heart attack, but brought all the attention to a certain mirror hanging calmly on the other end of the attic. Staggering there, I peered in, only to find that… the mirror doesn't work. No matter how many times I waved my hand manically in front of it, no reflection ever appeared.

I grumbled at the now sheepish looking Charmer. "Waster of time. Got me hopeful because of a spoilt mirror…."

I took one more look at the obviously plastic mirror, before coming up with something atrociously evil. Giving a small whistle, I unsuspectingly waltzed up to Charmer, who had been standing in front of the 'mirror' and glancing at it curiously, before giving him a small shove with my foot. Expecting to see the poor kitten crash miserably into the solid surface as part of my revenge, it was no wonder that my jaw dropped when Charmer when straight through the mirror.

And from the ceiling opened a portal right in front of the mirror, and out dropped a very familiar looking naked man with a golden hook.

Being an immature 17 year old who have had close to no interaction with the opposite gender, I did the only natural thing. I screamed.

**Crocodile's POV**

Well, I thought that I did find something interesting. At least I thought so. It's the effort that counts, after all. Apparently, the girl didn't think so. Evil child of the devil decided that the best route would be revenge. What kind of girl is she?

As I flew towards the piece of plastic, I braced myself for impact, putting my two furry paws in front of me and hoping to any god out there that it would reduce the impact. Or this is going to hurt to Hades and back. But to my utter surprise, instead of bouncing off the surface, I _went right through it_. I had to say that the mirror was some sort of dimension twister. Inside, there were flashing lights, cut scenes whizzing past my very eyes, giving me a sneak peek before flying off into the never-ending darkness. Before I knew it, I myself flew into one of the still frames, like I was being controlled by the bastard flamingo's Devil Fruit ability, and found myself crashing down onto a wooden platform.

Then a scream nearly burst my eye drums, and pushing myself off the ground, and dusted myself off with my... Wait a minute.

My hand! My hook!

I'm human!

The screaming didn't stop.

I looked down, irritated. And then realised I was stark naked.

And she was female.

Opps.

**Vii's POV**

Luckily for me, the over 2m tall man recognised the situation I was in quickly enough, and wrapped himself in sand, before the sand dissipated, revealing the famous fur-trimmed coat (oh, believe me, I am _upset_) that had every One Piece fan's eyes bulging in recognition.

At least I did what I suppose was the right thing at that moment. I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to MY Paradise

**Dear readers,**

**I have made certain changes to Vii's character, for those who have been following this story. Firstly, Vii is no longer claustrophobic, but instead just friendless, as being claustrophobic would affect the storyline quite a bit later on. Besides it wouldn't make sense because the Shichibukai are 7, making that over her limit. Also, Vii's phone is now more futuristic, and is a chip implanted in the palm of her left hand. I have also removed the first part of chapter 2 because it clashes with the last part of chapter 1. All changes has been made respectively. **

**Well, it's been a while. My major exams have close to an unofficial close, so I decided to post one chapter to celebrate. Thank you for supporting my story thus far. Enjoy!**

**Vii's POV**

It was such a relief when I woke up to the familiar sight of my night sky ceiling. Did I mention that I could see Mars on my ceiling? Yup, I can. It helps me sleep at night. Somewhat at least. Tough sleeping by yourself in one gigantic bed.

Giggling, I tiredly blinked a few times before reaching my hand out in order to grab something to pull myself out of bed. Someone grabbed my hand. "Sebastian? You won't believe what I dreamt about last night. I dreamt that I had the fucking Shichibukai as kittens and that you let me explore the attic and that…"

Finally, I looked up at the hand I was grabbing when I didn't hear the familiar laughter of my butler nor did I recognize the ungloved hand I was grabbing. The scarred face staring back at me looked extremely familiar.

Apparently, both sides of my brain are unable to agree, and the nagy little voices in my head loved screwing with me. One side was screaming: _Oh my heavens, it's him! Well, not the God of Sex, but close enough. Him! Quick grab him! __**Rape him. **_While the other is like: _Dude, hold on. He could be an imposter. __**Shoot him.**_

My body didn't know who to listen to, so I ended up smiling as the hand holding Crocodile's clutched on tighter and tried to reach higher as the other reached under my thick, fluffy pillow and pulled out my personal favorite, a fully-loaded semi-automatic Akdal Ghost pistol, and pointed it at the man standing next to my bed. It seemed that one side of my face was trying to speak while the other continued smiling. "Hello. Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

All in all, I looked nuts.

He stared back at me in utter disbelievement. Pulling myself up and nearly yanking down the shell-shocked cosplayer, and rose to greet an entire room full of Shichibukai cosplayers for an odd reason or another, all dressed in robes and looking quite realistic indeed. And in wheeled Sebastian with my tea. My gun never leaving the scarred man, I furrowed my eyebrows at my innocent-looking butler. "Sebastian, I never ordered cosplayers. What the hell are they doing in my room? Mum would be mad."

"And maybe Dad too." I added as an afterthought.

He smiled back at my irritation. Stupid man always does it just to piss me off. "What do you mean, young Mistress? Sir Crocodile caught you before you hit your head, and was nice enough to help me put you to bed, so I decided to stuff the rest of the kittens through the mirror. Turned out all of them were naked, so I dug out some old robes large enough to fit the lot. Then, I decided to ready tea, since it was nearing tea-time, and made enough for everyone."

My eyebrows scorched up together in confusion as I rolled my eyes upwards and struggled to think. "So wait. That dream was real?"

I lowered the gun (no, my hand was getting tired), and looked closely at the scarred man still holding my hand.

Oh no. The naggy voices are back. But that was one unmistakable demand echoing through my head. **Rape.**

"Would you let g-go already?"

He quickly released it, releasing his mistake. Someone snickered.

I sighed, running one hand down my face, trying to put the voices aside and concentrate on my surroundings; meaning: tea. "May I have a cup of tea or not? And I hope the cake is _not_ for me."

This time, Sebastian's smile seemed so much more like a smirk than a smile, as he gently lifted the pot to pour out the tea into a crystal cup and breezing over to pass it to me. "Of course you may, young Mistress. And the cake is for the rest. The premier shepherd's pie has been specially prepared for you. I have already cut you a slice. You can have it after you finish your tea."

He then proceeded to slice up the absolutely delicious-looking double fudge chocolate (to everyone else), and dishing it out to each and every warlord. He didn't even flinch when no one bothered with the 'thank you'.

Mihawk silently accepted his piece of cake, but didn't pick up the fork nor did he eat the piece of cake. Instead, all he did was hold onto the plate. "You don't seem very surprise to have the entire force of pirates in your house."

Observant bastard.

The blue (blue!) fishman also decided to speak up. Thank heavens it wasn't the fat bastard (if you know who I mean). "I agree with Mihawk-san. You do not seem to be panicking even though any of us could easily kill you a matter of seconds."

I waved my hand dismissively, my eye already trained on the pie as I drained the last few drops of tea in my porcelain cup. Anything to avoid looking at the completely rapable men in front of me. "Kill me, perhaps. But nothing Sebastian can't handle, I believe."

Said butler smiled. "Of course, young Mistress."

Ignoring the somewhat disbelieving stares I got from the pirates, I immediately stretched out my hand as soon as I placed down my cup. "Pie."

"She sleeps with a _gun_ under her bed, for god's sake. Wasn't it a chopper the last round?"

"I heard that, you shadow bastard."

I looked round the room full of pirates once more and sighed. "You guys need clothes."

"Except me, I suppose."

I turned to look at the sandy character that I liked (*cough* love *cough*) so much. **Rape**. "Yes, except that sexy bastard over there. But the fur has to go."

Crocodile's look of utter disbelievement, similar to his earlier one, was too funny to let go unteased. Whipping out my palm, I activated my phone device and snapped a picture. The room seemed to be dead silent, before a single Shichibukai decided to break the sacred tension. "Fufufufu, don't you mean me?"

I ignored him. "So, back to clothes."

Hancock, who seemed to have been keeping unusually silent, finally decided to speak up. "I want to decide what to wear, and you won't decided what I wear, 'cause I am beautiful!"

I decided that it would be in my best interest not to answer her.

Moria's laugh was plain creepy, so I blatantly ignored him.

Kuma didn't seem to have any problem, and I assumed neither did Mihawk.

"I want something fashionable." And of course, there was the flamingo.

"No feathers." I snapped, although I did drool a bit on the inside. **I could see his abs under his dress robe from all the way over here. **No like I'll ever do something like that in front of pirates. **Rape.**

"Fufufufu." He activated his Devil Fruit, freezing me in place, before waddling over. "I want feathers."

"Fuck, I forgot about your damn fruits. At least I know you're real. No feathers." _No, just give him what he wants and rape him already, you stupid woman. And don't forget the scarred-face man over there too. Damn are those_ abs?

"Feathers."

"No."

"I have to ask you step away from the young mistress."

"Feathers. I always get what I want." He insisted.

"No!" I insisted. _Quick! Let me go before I start drooling here! Off!_

The rest sighed, while the more stoic ones just stared. Crocodile finally had enough. "Why can't just agree on this bloody issue?"

"You're not out of this too, young man. Get rid of the fur."

"What? No!" It's hard to say no to his sexy face, so I looked away.

"Yes! And that's that!"

"Feathers!" / "Fur!"

"No! Sebastian!"

My butler dutifully turned up to free me, somehow neutralizing Donflamingo's Devil Fruit, before dragging both Shichibukai back to their seat. But I didn't question it. I stomped away, unaware, and face red. "I'm going to change. You bastards sit there quietly."

Grabbing nothing but my purse and a pair of sunglasses, I made my way back down, making sure to put on my sunglasses before coming face to face with the pirates, very certain that the tinted lens would protect me from their waves. I mean, it blocks out UV rays, doesn't it?

"Right, you bastards, to set down some ground rules."

"Fufufu, what makes you think we're going to listen?"

Ignoring him, I continued. "One, no killing. Two, NO KILLING. Three, no Devil Fruit abilities. Four, no maiming. Five, no wandering about. Six, no comments whatsoever. Seven, no intimidating. Eight, no touching anything without permission. Nine, no killing. Ten, behave. Any rule broken will be subjected to eternal torture kindly supplied by Sebastian Corporations. Any questions?"

"Kishishishi! Why do we have to listen to you? We're Shichibukai!"

I snapped my fingers, and almost immediately, Moria found himself in a most uncomfortable position, his arm was held at an awkward angle and a dinner knife pointing to his parts that show he was a man. "I suggest you listen to the young mistress."

The tension especially among the men was great, the more expressive ones even wincing a little.

No doubt his face was paler than usual. He agreed. His arm was quickly released and the knife disappeared. Wow. Looks like the almighty Shichibukai needs training. Dog training.

Now that the entire fiasco was over, I turned back to my garage, rubbing a hand over my chin. "Now which car should I drive?"

"I would like to suggest something flashy, perhaps, young mistress?"

I turned to look at Sebastian as if he grew a second head. "Why in the world would I do that? To attract attention?"

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Finally, I shrugged as well. "Why not?"

Opening a nearby closet and revealing rows upon rows of keys, I grabbed one, closed the door and marched over to one of the many cars I had in my collection. My beautiful blood red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster.

"This baby can go to speeds of up to 220 miles per hour. Fresh off the factory. Brand new. Cost me 5.3 million dollars. Put one scratch on it and you'll pay with your life."

"Fufufu! Million? That's expensive."

"Mmmm. I've decided. Hancock, wanna ride with me?"

The lady seemed stunned at the offer, not even mad I called her directly by her name. "Why me?"

"Well, you can't be too tall or your head will be blown off. It's completely roofless. And well, frankly speaking, I don't trust men too much. Irritating bastards."

She bloomed at the praise, amidst the background of boos and complains, forgetting the fact that, well, my butler was indeed a man/demon as well. "Well, I have to say I agree. I think I like you better now."

Sebastian helped her into the car, and well, I helped myself. The purr of the engine indicated the start of the engine, and the well-oiled door of the garage slid open silently. A magnificent roar, and we were speeding through the green fields of heaven: the wind in our face, music blasting off behind us, and the occasional bleating of some sheep far behind us.

I felt invincible. And I believe, so did Hancock.

No one, unsurprisingly, gave a second look at the freakingly tall, weirdly colored or armed guys (except that Hancock did gather quite a pile of fainted men) as we trooped into the clothes store. This is America after all. And the store was also, unsurprisingly, empty. Several reasons for such a phenomenon: the people are working, the rich people are lazy, the really rich people are really lazy, and the assistants were on lunch break. Perfect timing. I was only doing this because, well, I felt like it. And just maybe I would feel bad torturing Sebastian. After all, he did volunteer to stay outside to guard the cars to avoid coming into his personal hellhole.

"Oh my! Vii! How nice of you to drop by! Been a while!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the men crinch slightly, and grinned triumphantly. "Luss! Got a few favours to ask of you."

The flamboyant man waved his pinky-lifted hand a few times, before giving me a hug. His hair was brightly streaked with at least 3 different colors (or so I counted). "So dear, who's the sexy men behind you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at them a few times.

He then pulled away and gave me a horrified look. "Don't tell me you've been holding out on me!"

I gave a short laugh and patted his shoulder. "Never will. But the guy in the middle's mine. The rest have no clothes except those they are wearing."

Come to think of it, where did Sebastian manage to find clothes of that size. I mean, Kuma's at least 6m. I decided to shrug it off as Sebastian being Sebastian. Miracles come easy for me.

All of a sudden, Luss's eyes seemed to grow wider and tears gathered. "Y-you mean, all for me? Poor little me?"

He promptly burst into tears, but (thankfully) there were no store assistants in sight to pass him a hanky, so I loaned him mine.

"I suggest you start with Hancock, the lady, though." Just in case he couldn't tell the difference.

He wiped the remaining tears away, nodding and grabbing the Pirate Empress by the arm. "Yes, yes, the little lady first." Hancock looked a cross between stupefied (that anyone would drag her like that) and slightly scared.

"Then, the sexy men." He wiggled his eyebrows in their general direction. I swore I heard a symphony of cringes and ice as I pulled Crocodile out of the gang of frozen men and we sat down on a nearby couch.

Patting his arm, I continued staring ahead instead of looking up at his looming form beside me, before deciding to activate my handphone (literally) and snap a picture of the rapidly paling Pirate Warlords. "Aren't you so glad that you don't have to buy clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow down at my small 5 feet 3 (1.6m) form. "Perhaps."

Hancock was the fastest, being of quite a reasonable height, it was relatively simple to get her something to wear. So she ended up with a simple figure hugging cotton dress, a pair of sunglasses, and a handbag.

But the screaming started soon after Doflamingo waddled into the back to be measured (Luss didn't even raise a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at his height). "Don't touch me there!"

"Stop! Someone help me!" (No Devil Fruit allowed. But wow, Sebastian sure did work _miracles_ in training them.)

Crocodile gulped as the rest of the men, save the more stoic ones, started paling. "I think you're right. Thank the heavens I don't need clothes."

"I don't mine you stripping if that's the case."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Aww."

After everyone was nicely clothed, with the promise of spares within a few days, we waved goodbye (at least I did) to a tearful Luss, who made me promise to bring back 'the boys' sometime in the near future.

"Fufufu, you kidding me? He nearly raped me!" Is that a vein popping out? Whoa, it's huge!

"I did not particularly like that experience either." I stopped to turn and gape at Mihawk for a while, who did indeed, look quite green in the face.

"You said one full sentence! Quick! Hide! The aprocaplyse is upon us!" I quickly hid beneath a forcefully outstretched arm of Crocodile. The man chuckled and withdrew his arm.

I gasped dramatically, my hand on my forehead in a failure of an attempt of a dramatic pose. "Even he doesn't want me. Sebastian! You will always love me, right?"

The butler, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, nodded. "Of course, young mistress."

I grinned triumphantly. "See! Love."

The more outspoken ones groaned. What a crazy lady to stay with indeed.

Finally, the day drew to a close and night settled in. The pirates were gathered in the living room after a somewhat hectic and disastrous dinner, in which I stabbed Moriah twice with a fork, threatened Donflamingo's family jewels with my spoon, and hurled my knife at Crocodile only to see it sail harmlessly through his stupid sand and into the wall behind him. Needless to say, I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

But there was one more thing I had to do beforehand.

"Right. Sleeping arrangements."

The chatter about the room stopped as the warlords turned to look at me. Jimbei was the first to speak up. "It seems that your house is very big. Wouldn't you have enough room for everyone to have a separate room?"

There were mutters of agreement, but the owner of the house (me) didn't agree. "Most of the rooms have already by taken up by one thing or another. So I think we have at most…Sebastian?"

"We have 4 guestrooms, one of which is the spilt-able room, young mistress."

I nodded. "All right, here's the plan. Hancock get one half of the spilt-able room, and Jimbei the other. The two 6m guys get a room each. Donflamingo and Mihawk share one room. And Crocodile bunks in my room."

"Fufufu, why do I have to share with Hawkeyes? I want my ..."

Mihawk's smooth voice interrupted him. "I don't see why I have to share a room with such an animal. Surely there can be some other arrangement?"

"Fufufu, that's not very nice, you know."

"I'm just stating the truth."

I rubbed my head in exasperation. "Stop. Hancock needs her own room, so she gets one. Jimbei is nice enough not to be mean to her, so he will get the other side of the wall. The two freakishly tall guys have to have a room to themselves, cause no other person will fit with them. Therefore, there is only one room left, and hence, since Mihawk is more then capable of keeping Donflamingo away, you two share a room."

"Fufufu, why can't I share a room with you, then?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel like being raped just yet."

The reptile man finally spoke up. "Well, neither do I." Oh my goodness, he knows!

I stared at him. "Well, sorry. You don't have a choice. It's my house."

Grabbing his enormous hand and forcing him up the stairs with surprising strength (though it was willing on his part, if not I wouldn't be able to move), I smiled down at the rest of the mere mortals. "Goodnight everyone. Do stay alive. No one is permitted to kill anyone at night or your family jewels will be stapled above my fireplace."

We disappeared round the corner.

**Third Person POV**

The warlords continued staring at where the two had disappeared, before Sebastain appeared out of nowhere. "Looks like the young mistress' has already gone to bed."

He smiled at the rest. "Well the rest of you should hurry along too, then."

"Goodnight, everyone."

Finally, peace regained the house in the middle of the grasslands. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he switched off the last of the lights, engulfing the entire area in darkness as the stars came out to play.


	7. NOT a note for termination

Dear readers,

I have decided to make a very important change to the story. Vii's parents would be brought back to life. The story would be significantly different (I suppose so) but I think it would better for the plot to advance. Be warned, THIS IS NOT A NOTE FOR TERMINATION. As for the changes, all changes will be made and new chapter shall be uploaded as well to ask for forgiveness for such an abrupt change. Thank you for all my beloved (not so much as Ace, sorry) readers for continuing to read. Reviewing would be even better, but so much as reading would make a big difference. :D

Whether you're a new reader or my beloved followers, I love you all, but not as much as a certain Pirate God of Sex (wink wink)

Onward! The chapters await you…


	8. Chapter 7 Stupid Sexy Pants

**Sebastian's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly when I strolled into the young mistress's room with her breakfast ready on a trolley. Tucked into bed was the young mistress and her new muscle teddy bear. I could already imagine her shriek and the nosebleed following that when I woke her. Damn that was cruel. Doing all that just to have a good laugh.

But it had to be done.

A devious smirk found its way onto my face as I pulled back the curtains of the window directly facing the young mistress's bed. "Young Mistress, it's time to wake up. You have a meeting with the client over lunch today."

Grumbling, she lazily lifted a hand to flip me off before cuddling back into her heat source and away from the light. Then she froze. I could see the gears in her head turning as she struggled to process her environment.

Opening one initially lazy eye, she came face to face with a wall of muscles that she had been cuddling. Her other eye and both began to widen. I could see her thoughts flowing through her head, in one side and out the other. It would go something like: Oh, look, a wall. Wait. I don't sleep next to a wall. My bed is in the fucking centre of the room. Look! Muscles. Abs. Mmmmm. Uhh. Uh oh.

I placed one hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop myself from laughing when she slowly tilted her head up to see what she had been sleeping against all night. Unfortunately, her reaction was too priceless, eyes widening and jaw dropping, and I burst out into a small laugh (no butler would be that impolite to burst out into a loud laugh), still covering my mouth as she gave a loud shriek before her nose started bleeding and she fainted.

That was hilarious. I wish I had a camera with me.

Luckily for me, the young mistress's shriek had woke her cuddle buddy as well, who looked quite curious at the fainted young mistress and the blood dripping out of the side of her nose.

Ah. I could see why the young mistress had put on such a spectacular show. Sir Crocodile seems to have slept half naked. And those were some beautiful abs he had. And I knew how much of an abs fetish the young mistress had. Young love.

As soon as Sir Crocodile had got out of his sleepy daze, I quickly ushered him into the bathroom to freshen up while I worked on awakening the young mistress from her faint. When the man was out of eye and ear-shot, I quickly made my way over to the young mistress. Bending over, I quietly whispered in her ear, "Ace got fat."

Before I could react, the young mistress had jumped out of bed and punched me straight in the face. "WHAT?"

She leapt out of her bed, ran to her bedroom's computer, switched it on and there he was, Portgas , Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, in all his perfect glory and a very suggestive pose, exposing all his beautiful abs on her 22 inch computer screen. The young mistress gave the picture a quickly scan before giving a relief sigh, holding one hand over her heart and the other busy stroking her computer screen. "Don't do that, Sebastian! You nearly killed me!"

Nursing my slightly bruised face, I smiled and nodded. Yup, that was the young mistress for you. Always ready to defend her beloved muscle men.

Coincidentally, Sir Crocodile stepped out of the young mistress's bathroom, (thankfully) fully dressed. He caught sight of the large picture of the commander on the young mistress's screen, raised one eyebrow and gave a disgusted grunt. "Isn't that the rowdy new supernova? The one that just join that stupid old man's crew?"

To which the young mistress snapped back, "Don't say that about my beloved! "

And promptly snapped her hand over her mouth in horror as a dangerous scowl appeared on Sir Crocodile's face.

Still smiling, I gave a quick bow to the young mistress before turning to leave. "I'll have to wake the rest and start with their breakfast. I will see you later, young mistress."

Ah, young love.

I proceeded to quickly wake the rest of the warlords (some of them evidently not morning people), before heading down to the kitchens. Deciding to whip up some waffles, since there were quite a lot of people to feed, I immediately grabbed the ingredients as necessary, occasionally stopping to listen to the screams of terror coming from above.

"Stop that! That's my favourite poster!"

"NO! MY PLUSHIE!"

"DAMN YOU REPTILE!"

Humming to myself, I served up the first batch of ready waffles as the rest of the Shichibukai begun to gather round the dinner table

The Shichibukai spared a curious glance upwards as the turmoil slowly subsided when the young mistress finally came stomping down the stairs, her face looking like hell itself and her hand wrapped firmly around her Ghost gun. She stopped on the stairs, scowled at me, turned to fire a few shots at the smug looking Shichibukai following behind her, to no avail, before continuing down the stairs.

Muttering to herself, she noticed the only two empty chairs left were next to each other, her scowl darkened and she turned to throw me a death look. "Damn you, bastard marine."

I placed my hand over my heart as I dished out another stack of waffles to the fishman warlord. Being called a marine was the highest level of insult, as according to the young mistress. "You wound me, young mistress. I did nothing but serve breakfast."

Her reaction was instantaneous. She exploded, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be the jar of syrup, and hurled it at me with such verocity. "You set this up!"

She huffed back down on her seat as I calmly dodged the projectile, and the jar went crashing into the wall behind (leaving a sticky and difficult mess to clean), but when her bed buddy plopped down in the seat next to her, she quickly shot up, grabbed her chair and started walking away, instead choosing to seat next to Doflamingo at the other end of the table. The rest of the Shichibukai actually looked actually quite stunned at the amount of destructive power the young mistress had.

And if I was correct, Sir Crocodile looked quite hurt that the young mistress chose to sit next to Mr. Doflamingo, but quickly hid it under a mask of indifference. Or it could just be my wild imagination. Silly old me.

"Sebastian, waffles." Looks like I have been partially forgiven already, seeing that the young mistress isn't plain out ignoring me.

The same doesn't seem to be going for the young mistress's bed buddy. The young mistress was completely ignored the presence of Sir Crocodile at the table, instead, concentrating on her waffles drizzled with chocolate. And all of a sudden, one particular question popped up that was quite unexpected.

The shadow Shichibukai, who had been surprisingly quiet all morning (to be fair he was more nocturnal) raised an issue that the rest had been slowly coming to terms with. "Say, where exactly are we anyway?"

deadpanned. "I see it hasn't penetrated your thick skull that we're no longer on the Grand Line."

"And that we do not know who our host or her parents are, and what they do, but she knows us." Added Mr. Jimbei.

"And that Crocky shared a room with someone who he doesn't know. Fufufu." To which the said Shichibukai merely flipped him off.

Almost simultaneously, all the Shichibukai's glazes all fell on the young mistress.

The young mistress merely snapped her vision back up, glared hard at Mr. Doflamingo, and snapped, "Do not mention his name at this table," before she returned to picking at her breakfast.

The room was awkwardly silent for a few good seconds, before the young mistress probably had enough. She smashed down her fork and knife, flipped them off and stomped off. The rest of the warlords turned to look at Sir Crocodile. He merely scowled. "What?"

I chuckled. This was a hilarious situation. Clearing my throat a little, I quickly explained everything, from the young mistress name, to how she would prefer to be addressed by them, where they were as, where the Master and Mistress were, along with the rest of said necessary information. After all, they are relatively important guests, especially so in this household.

"Fufufu, that girl? A weapons innovator? A little hard to believe, eh?"

The blue warlord seemed a bit shocked. "Vii's parents are weapon manufacturers?" To which I replied, "The largest one in the Americas."

Crocodile looked disturbed. "But Vii seems almost harmless. How could she possibly think up of weapons, of all things?"

I smiled. Everyone would say that. Even the US Army General who visited to examine some new products was sceptical until the young mistress drew up a rough sketch of her plans for a new missile launcher on the spot. Then they were convinced.

While they were processing the information, I silently pulled Sir Crocodile aside into the kitchen. He had done something wrong and he needed to fix it.

I put it very bluntly, although it's not becoming of a butler. But this was serious. "You made the young mistress angry. Fix it before the client comes or she'll throw an even worse temper later. And then the Master and Mistress would be angry as well. "

He raised one eyebrow. "I know. What do you propose I do?"

Wow. I was sincerely surprised. And I was right. If he did want to apologize met he had to kind of like the young mistress at the very least. The young mistress sure was lucky. If not, I would have to exterminate him for breaking the young mistress's heart. I mean, Crocodile was second top on her most loved list.

But even if he did have the young mistress's favour, Sir Crocodile would still have to pay the price of making the young mistress upset in the first place. Perhaps if I let slip what happened?

A semi evil smirk (butlers can't be completely evil) found it's way onto my face. Master and Mistress aren't going to be pleased.

* * *

><p>From my corner all the way at the other end of the enormous room better known as the young mistress's bedroom, I could already see Crocodile starting to sweat slightly, beads of perspiration forming on his brow. He was nervous, I give him that. Having to deal with the young mistress was already a deal with the devil, but having to deal with an <em>upset<em> young mistress was already getting a one way ticket to hell. If this plan didn't work, not only would Crocodile be most likely ripped to shreds and eaten, but the young mistress would continue to be upset.

But I was very certain that the plan would work. Very certain.

The house was dead quiet, not that it wasn't already normal, but the silence seemed to cause Crocodile to feel edgy.

Finally, after 15 minutes of torturous waiting (purposely, of course), I finally gave the green light to Crocodile to go ahead with the plan. The half-naked man rolled his eyes. "It's so hot that I think I'm going to take my shirt off." He droned, and for that instance, I wasn't certain that the young mistress would fall for that tone of voice.

But the situation proved itself worthy of an award, when suddenly, all I heard was a sonic boom beside my ear, and the next moment I peeked inside the bedroom, I saw a very awkward looking Sir Crocodile, and the elated young mistress happily helping herself to a generous serving of abs.

She seemed overjoyed, rubbing her cheek against his abs and chest, mumbling forgiveness and happiness, before finally falling asleep from all the stress and unhappiness, still clinging to the man, who calmed down significantly after getting used to the situation.

Sir Crocodile himself knew that he would probably be unable to pry off the hungry abs shark anytime soon, and instead, resigned himself to dragging him and his new koala to the enormous bed, setting himself down, shifting the young mistress to a more comfortable position against his chest, before promptly falling asleep to the young mistress's soft breathing, and alike, the young mistress to his heavy and deep breathes. Unconsciously, Sir Crocodile moved his arms to wrap around the young mistress, pulling her closer to him, of which, in response, the young mistress proceeded to snuggle closer.

SNAP!

New photo captured.

Sebastian gave a seemingly innocent smirk before softly closing the door behind him, the small camera now safely tucked under his coat.

Master and Mistress would definitely _not_ be happy.


End file.
